


Letters for the Future

by DraconicSeraphim



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Trans Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicSeraphim/pseuds/DraconicSeraphim
Summary: Aulea writes a letter for her future son. It's a shame she'll never get to give it to him.





	Letters for the Future

Happy birthday, Noctis

You've probably heard all of these stories a dozen times by now but I'm sitting here, nostalgic, waiting for your father to stop fussing and just accept that I have packed everything I need for the hospital. So I thought I'd take a leaf from our dear Mrs. Amicitia's book and write a letter for you

Eighteen. You're a man now. No, I'm sure you've been conducting yourself as an adult for a few years now. An unfortunate side effect of your lineage. I just want you to know, no matter what, we love you. Even when you're far too grown up for silly things like kisses from your mother.

Let's see, other thing's your probably far too grown up for now... I'm not sorry for all the purple. It was my family color, our house, just as black was your father's. He took a great deal of pleasure in aligning himself with me simply out of spite. Which worked out rather well actually seeing as he was using my little brother's clothing for a good many years.

Astrals, I still remember the look on your grandfather's face the first time that we walked into that ballroom, arm in arm. me in the fanciest dress I could possibly find and your father in pinstripes and purple. Sharp and dashing as can be but Mors refused to acknowledge him. He was a fool and I am sorry that no matter what happened he was never going to acknowledge him. That's why at this point your parents are old fuddy duddies already.

We had to wait for that coward before we could be properly married. So stubborn that he would rather not be involved in his family's life than acknowledge his own son.

You are 18, at least you better be. Knowing your father, he's going to shove this at you as soon as you turn 15 or even younger than that and start asking questions. (Don't worry, when I find out I'll give him an earful.)

He won't want to explain. He won't want to have to acknowledge that you were conceived any way other than completely normally. Before he started taking hormone supplements your father had some of his eggs harvested.

Of course you had to have the Lucis Caelum bloodline but that didn't mean that he had to be the one to carry. I honestly think that might have broken him, with how hard he'd fought to be recognized. Before you start asking about the other genetic portion of your lineage (Heaven forbid you ever say the words "real dad") you are a combination of our lines, our houses. My brother

I know that's going to sound weird but it was all done artificially. Of course. I have every confidence that you're going to look just as dashing as your father but hopefully also just as beautiful as the other side.

I'm sure you have more questions. Please come to me with them, sweetheart. He'll do his best to pretend it doesn't bother him but talking about Regina is uncomfortable for him. Maybe by now it's been long enough that it's not so bad but I'd rather ere on the side of caution. 

I love you, darling. More than the sun and the moon and all the stars in the night sky.  
Mom


End file.
